Girl on fire
by DARKNESS4311
Summary: After being called out on a mission, Kim mysteriously wakes up in unknown surroundings. She doesn't remember anything after leaving for a mission to stop a plan of Drakken's. What happened to her? And why does everything seem way different? KiGo story. Rated M for later chapters. A large shout out to LostLove2015 for editing this story and for the cover pic
1. Chapter 1

Kim's head felt like it was cracking, her lungs hurt with every breath she took, and her vision was stinted. Her hearing was off at first, it was as if everything was far away then it was extremely loud. She could feel a breeze, but she didn't know where she was. Every time she tried to remember what happen, her head hurt like she had been drinking, even though she hadn't. What she could vaguely remember, was that she had been on a mission, then the rest was fuzzy. As she tried to move her body, nothing occurred. Then she felt a shiver run down her spine and little goose bumps formed on her skin. She then let out a small sneeze, and sniffled.

Kim could hear Ann's voice in her ear, but it had a somewhat of a mechanized tone to it. "Kimmy are you okay, can hear me?". Kim tried pushing herself off of the bed she was laying on, but her body ached and was sore all over. It was if she had gone twelve rounds with Shego on a bad day. She was able to set up straight though, with much restraint, but her eyes were unfocused and the light hurt her. She could make out that she was wearing some kind of gown, and found that the breeze she had felt earlier had come from the open back of the gown.

Kim looked over to where the voices were coming from, and had to squint her eyes to see the vague outline of her mother. "Mom, it's cold. Can you turn up the heat?" Her throat was hoarse, like she has been screaming all night and hadn't had anything to drink. With some determination, Kim stood and padded her way to her mom only to hit a glass wall of some sort.

Kim fell onto her butt after she hit the glass. Her legs felt like jelly, though the only thing that was hurting her more right now was her pride! How could she be this weak, and in front of her mother? That was the nail in her coffin.

Kim's heads was still swimming and her head still hurt, but at least she wasn't feeling so cold anymore. She wasn't sure where that window had come from, she knew she wasn't at home but right now that didn't matter. With some will, she was able to stand but still couldn't see very well. She pressed her hands against the glass wall once more.

Kim's next words were a little too light for her liking, but everything still hurt. "Mom, where are you? What the hell happened?" Kim's face turned a slight shade of red, as she hated to swear in front of her mother. Ann's voices was soft, but still had that mechanized quality to it as she spoke. "Kim its okay, you're safe! Honey I know you must feel out of it, but do you remember what happen to you before you woke up?" Kim could hear the concern and sincerity in her mothers voice." I wish I could remember, alls I remember is that I was on a mission and after that it's blank. What happened mom?" Kim could feel her voice giving out on her as she had to hide the little fear that was building up inside of her. The worst part of it all, was feeling so weak and powerless in front of her own mother.

As Kim was trying to talk, she was also trying to figure out where she was. She knew she was in a small room and that the glass in front of her was tinted, as well is that there were more people than just her mother on the other side of the glass. But she couldn't make out who they were, for all she could see it could be Betty, her father, or any number of people. Some things were not adding up, why was her mother here in this room as well as herself? There was something wrong, but her mind wasn't getting in gear and it was maddening to her. Kim started to repeat her family's motto like it was a chant, forcing herself to stop being so weak. It was working, kind of. She was able to stand on her own two legs now, without feeling like she was going to fall. Her eyes and thinking were a bit harder to fix, but it was working little by little.

Kim breathed in through her nose, and exhaled slowly. She could feel her mother on the other side of the glass, almost like she could see her. But Kim's eyes were closed, at least she thought they were closed. At that, Kim lost her sense of balance and fell on her bottom again. She wasn't able to see or feel her mother, but it almost seemed like she was chuckling at her for the fall and it just made Kim's cheeks redden even more. Ann's voice was filled with laughter as she spoke, " Are you ok Bubblebutt? That's the third time you fell. Are you okay?". Kim hated that nickname, but it was something only her mother ever called her. It reassured her that it was truly her mother that was there. "Mom you know I hate it when you call me that." Kim forced herself back on her feet, this time she was able to stand without falling.

Kim placed her hand back on the glass, she wanted to see if she could feel her mother again. It took a little more time, but she was able to, which surprised and frightened her. She could feel one other body in the room besides her mother, but she wasn't sure who it was. Alls she knew, was that they had a larger heat index than her mother. Kim spoke again, her voice still as scratchy as before. "Mom, who else is in there with you?" She kept her eyes shut, but she could feel both her mother and the other body moving. Ann's voice held some surprise when she answered. "What do you mean honey? Can you see us?" Kim's voice was a bit softer, " I am not sure how, but it's like I can feel and see you in the room. It's just you and one other, but there is something odd about the other. They're giving off more energy, so to say, than you. Kim was trying very hard to both see this new way and not lose it. It was like seeing her, but not quite so.

Her mother was glowing, but the other person was like a ball of bright light like her. It was like they were torches, giving off so much energy. She couldn't tell what they were wearing or what expression was on their faces, it was more like seeing an outline of energy. It was still a bit scary, but as long as she knew she wasn't alone it wasn't so bad. As odd as it was, she didn't like to be alone. Her body wasn't hurting as much at least, which was a good thing. She was also getting hungry and could go for something to drink as well.

Kim could see and feel that her mother was talking to someone, and not too long after, the other person was walking out of the room. "Did I say something wrong mom?" Kim wasn't feeling the best, but she hated to think that she upset someone. Ann spoke with a caring voice, "It's okay, we need to get you something else to put on, unless you'd rather wear a gown all day." Kim could only blush at that thought, she almost forgot that she was only in a gown. She still couldn't remember what happened to her clothes, but at least her sight was coming back. Even if was coming in little pieces. Kim had to laugh a little to herself, as an old line popped in her head from Star Wars about being in a carbonite for so long. Yes, she was a little bit of a geek, but that was just one of the things that made her unique. Getting that out of her system, she could tell that something was happening. There was a panel opening in side of her room that held some clothes. They were heavy and not her kind of clothes. There was some sort of pattern, but at the moment she couldn't place a color to any of the pieces of clothing. Color was muted to her eyes, but at least, she thought, that it would come back to her in a short while. "Mom, what are these? Where are my clothes?" She knew she sounded a little whiney, but she liked her clothes.

Kim didn't get a response, but decided to put the clothes on. Luckily they came with a new bra and panties. She slid them on under her gown, even though her mother has seen her naked she didn't want to put on a show for anyone. She did the same thing with the bra, pulling her arms under the gown and slipping it on. Once it was on, she removed the gown quickly, and got into the other garments to cover her cold, naked body. She wasn't sure where they got these, they were just her size, but they were warm and she was happy to be covered.

Ann's voice was soft and caring as she spoke. " Kimmy, I am opening the door. Are you ready?" Kim was extremely happy for this, and had to resist the urge of jumping up and down like a little kid. She had some questions to ask her mom as well, when she entered the room. "Mom where are we? I know we're not in GJ, but where are we?" Kim's heart rate was picking up, there was some fear inside her. She would never show it though, as she was Kim Possible, she wasn't ever supposed to be scared. Ann's response was quick and held some fear of her own, but there was also some hope as well. "Honey you have to calm down. Once you get out, I'll explain everything to you. You have been out for quite a while." It was a bit difficult for her to not to tackle her mother, but she was able to control herself enough from doing it as the glass began to open. She could feel the cold air that rushed in as soon as the glass was open, and see the blurry body outline of her mother. Though her eyesight was getting better, it was still a bit hard to see things.

Kim had to shiver a little after the door opened, it was quite cold in there. When her mother stepped forward, she grabbed her into a huge bear hug. From what Kim was able to see, she could make out the distinct outline of her mothers short, red hair. At first Kim was a bit timid to the hug, but soon relaxed into it. She was reassured that it was her mother by the scent of her all too known perfume she wore.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Kim woke in the holding cell. She has learned a lot of things in the time frame, some of the things she would have rather not of know. Something about her mother, something about her self, and about the second body that was in the room with them. The second body was Shego, and she was the one to put her in the cell, to keep her safe. Her body has changed in ways that are inhuman, and it acts on different temperatures. Sometimes, Kim still likes to think it's all one bad messed up dream, but sadly that's not the case.

Ann Possible moved herself and Kim to a new home till she had a better understanding of her new self. Kim still had questions, but not the heart to really ask them out loud at first.

The first thing she found out after her last mission, was that she had gained powers that threw her for a loop. The details of how she got them were still a little more of a mystery to her, but that's mostly where Shego came in to help. The great Kim Possible had power over fire, though that was a bit of a understatement. Her hair was living fire and her body was like a living furness. Her new body temp was over 195 degrees ferinheight and she could generate even more heat if she wanted to. The only reason that she still had clothes, was that the suite she was wearing was one of Shego's old battle suits.

Kim's eyesight has gone back to normal, but she has learned how to feel other peoples body heat even if she's not in the same room. Be it that she couldn't get a lot of detail, only an outline of their body, which was something that Shego couldn't do. And for some reason that, put a smile on Kim's faces. Ann also showed some pride in her daughter's ability, she wasn't afraid of what happened to her.

Today Kim was talking with both her mother and Shego about their arrangement. It seems that for Kim to learn, they had to go to one of Shego's safe houses to train. This was because they couldn't go back home, otherwise Kim's secret would be out. Ann was there as an onsite doctor. One thing that Kim found out about her mother, was that this wasn't the first time she had worked with superpowered people, or villains for that matter.

It turns out that Ann's list of medical professions not only included brain surgeon, but it seemed that Ann was also a doctor to the villain community. It seemed that it wasn't the first time a villain had come to her to get patched up either; it showed that they payed really well.

They were all in the subbasement trying to see how far Kim could push her powers without outside influnces, which wasn't that bad, but to Kim it was. It was like she was starting anew, having to train her muscles and their movent like she were a little kid all over again. She needed a little help at times, but she was getting the hang of it.

Ann's voice was soft as she spoke, "You are doing well honey, how are you feeling? Don't push yourself". Ann couldn't help but smile at seeing how her little girl was doing so well and seem to have some control over herself. It filled her heart with pride and hope that things would work out for her.

On the other side of the room stood Shego. She was really surprised with the young heroin and how determined she was to get back on her feet, but really wasn't showing it. "Come on Princess, we wouldn't want you to brake a nail now would we?" she said in her usual mocking tone. She had her doubts, but Kim was doing better than she thought. But this was Kim 'Goody-Goody' Possible we are talking about, and she still needed a lot of work.

Kim had a small war going on in her head on the matter of everything going on. 'I have powers now, great I'm a freak', but seeing the look on her mother face at what she was doing helped her. 'Mom has never looked at me like that, with so much joy and pride. I wish I could make her more proud of me, I like this feeling that it brings to me.' Kim had to pull herself out of her thoughts as they were distracting her. And Shego was starting to look like she was halfway annoyed with her. But a small hint that she was enjoying her time with this was evident. 'There's got to be more to this, why is she here and being so nice? She hasn't tried to fight me once. But I can understand why she likes these suits so much, they breath and are so tight in all the right places'. Kim felt blood rush to her cheeks at her thoughts, she just hoped that her mom and Shego didn't see it. "Thanks mom, but can we stop soon? I could really use something to drink." Kim had to lick her lips a little as they had become dry, even her throat was dry. She could feel power running through her from the training and it felt good. She thought a moment on whether to skip on the drink and keep training, but decided she needed a little break.

Ann made some notes on Kim's progress and she was elated at how much Kim had been improving. In two weeks, she had improved by leaps and bounds of the extreame for some one that went through that much pain. 'She is my little girl, that's for sure. I just hope I'm not pushing her too much. I just want to be there for her'. Ann's fingers ran over a small picture of her daughter on her clip board. 'I always knew she was a fighter.' She smiled before looking back to Kim. "I don't see why we can't take a small break. Great work honey."

Shego had to shake her head. She always thought having two redheads to herself would be a dream come true, but this was the most boring job she has ever done. The only thing that helps her not lose her mine, is being able to push Kim's buttons and get her to push herself. "Come one Princess, you are doing well but you could do so much better." Shego crossed her arms in from of her chest and looked at Kim, wanting her to push it further. 'I never knew Kim looked so good in my suit, covered in a sheen of sweat'. Shego had to readjust herself. Her Kimmie always got her going, but now it was so much better.

Ann thought it was a good idea for them to rest today, given Kim had been at it for six hours today. Kim was making great leaps with her new powers. She still needed to work on keeping herself focused so she didn't hurt herself or others, but other than that she was in tip top shape.

_Entry #9_

_Today was a little heavier than normal, we were training her on her new strength which showed an improvement to almost superhuman at the cost of her body. Kim could normally lift 120lbs a little over her body weight, but whatever changed her has pushed her to being able to lift over 600lbs on a dead lift and max weight almost pushing 1900lbs. Her speed has increased as well. Kim can run at a top speed of 100mph but only for a max of one hour. The flip side of it is the amount of heat her body pushes off, being the normal body temp is 98 degrees Kim's is now pushing 195. But as she is pushing her body, her body temp spikes at almost 300 degrees. It is still strange how much she has to eat to stay at that level. Normally she eats closesto 1300 calories, but with her new powers she has to eat over 30,000 and doesn't seem to gain any weight given the increase of food._

Kim is slightly under weight but Ann doesn't won't to push her too much. But it does start to worry her. Given her age and height, she should be at 120 but she is weighing just under 110.

With Shego's help we have been able to test Kim's new powers of heat. Since her power is Plasma and not fire like we first thought, Shego has been much help with Kim's training. Kim's hair seems to be made of some type of plasma as well, even though it doesn't produces any heat. Kim can create her plasma not just from her hands but any part of her body, though we haven't tried seeing if Kim can form her whole body with plasma. To my relief, Kim can still shower and be submerged fully in water without hurting herself.

Ann was not the only one to share a fear of what happened to Kim could still be changing her, even Shego was a bit fearful of how things could end. As they could see, wounds were healing at a much quicker rate and Kim seemed as if she needed to recharge a bit more often. The more she pushes herself, the bigger the amount of food and direct sunlight she needed to recharge herself. In many ways Kim's powers were the same as Shego's, but they have affected her to a much deeper level.

After logging her last thoughts in to her pda Ann helped Kim get upstairs to get something to eat and shower. She still found it a little funny that her daughter burned hot enough to reduce metal to slag, but still sweated. Ann had to admit that when Kim worked up a sweat she didn't smell bad, she almost smelled like freshly baked sugar cookies which Shego loved to torment Kim with. Ann normally helped Kim upstairs since every time Shego had, it had caused Kim to blush as red as her hair.

It always surprised Ann that Kim could have been melting rocks, but she was able to still wear regular clothes. She had no doubt that she wasn't the only one noticing some of these changes, but Shego never voiced anything. Even though Ann had caught Shego admiring Kim's body like she was a fine stake just off the grill, she never said anything about it. "Just a couple more steps and then I will make us something to eat and drink, okay Kimmie?" Ann's voice was very soft as she spoke. She was supporting Kim's right side with her arm around her daughter's waist, while Kim's left arm was over her shoulder. Her daughter's legs were weak, so they all most looked like two drunks trying to walk up a set of stairs. As they made it to the top, Shego was waiting for them her hips swaying left to right. Ann could feel Kim shift very slowly in her grip as if she was watching a bell moving ahead of her. Dr Ann Possible could see what her young daughter was looking at, instead of being upset she just kept with Kim's little act of innocence. She had to keep her daughters cover and see where things would go.

Kim could feel her face burning up a little. She wasn't meaning to, but her vision was being filled with a green and black clad moon that was moving like a dinner bell. Sadly for the hero, she couldn't move her view even though she was sure her mother could see. Her mother knew what she was looking at. Kim knew she would have to tell her mother the truth one day that she was into girls, but how do you tell your mother that you have fallen in love with a ex-con superpowered women that has spent a large part of her life trying to kill you? Though she had to laugh a little bit at herself for that, given sometimes she didn't believe it herself.

Shego opened the door for all of them and she could feel Kim's eye's on her. It filled her with pride and more than a couple naughty thoughts of what she'd love to do to her little Kimmie. It was odd sometimes, but Shego knew that the girl was the only person that she could ever get close to. On many occasions she had to chant to herslef, 'Cool your jets, don't let this little kid get the better of you.' But it always turned to this after a little while, 'She isn't a kid anymore, and her body is in no way the form of one either... Oh what I could teach her with out those clothes and mother hen watching everything.' At the thought, she had to calm her self down a bit. She didn't want to scare off little Kimme just yet, not until she could get her in her bed just one or two or three times at least. Which reminded her to make sure her bed and the room could handle her heat, just to be on the safe side.

After getting out of the subbasement and reaching the living room, Ann got what everyone wanted to drink and eat. Ann then revised a call on her cell phone, in which Kim had found out that her mother had three different phones. A white one that was her home phone, a pink one that was just for the office, and a black phone that was for her other patients. her black one was the one ring, so Ann excused herself and answered it. After a little bit of time, she returned into the room to announce that she had to step out to help someone. Both Kim and Shego didn't say anything and just nodded an seen her to the door.

Shego had a bit of a grin as she watched Ann leave. As she turn to look at Kim sitting at the table drinking her fifth cup of water, Shego cleared her thought before speaking. "Princess since your mom is out, why don't you go take a shower. I'll make us something to eat." Kim could only perk her head up and nod. Shego just said her two new favorite words, shower and food.

Kim hopped off the stool she was sitting on and headed to the shower. It was a large room. The house had three full bathrooms and three rooms. The bathroom Kim loved was in Shego's room, it had a shower and a three person jacuzzi in it. The one she was going to though, was opposet her room. It wasn't bad; it had everything you needed just no jacuzzi in it sadly. Kim started by humming a little song as she got the shower started and then as she pulled off her suite. It wasn't that she stunk but the fact that she hated feeling sweaty all the time, made her skin craw a little. That all changed when Kim got in the shower and felt hot water hitting her skin. She didn't even notice that she wasn't alone anymore in the bathroom.

Shego was a little curious and wanted to make sure Kim was okay taking her shower. Given Kim left the door halfway open, she was able to enter the room unnotices. Stepping into the room, Shego first saw all of Kim's clothes spread on the floor. She couldn't help but grin and reach down to pick them up, giving them a once over. She knew this was a little perverted for her, but she wanted to give them a smell or at least take Kim's panties for later tonight. Shego was a little shocked to see that there wasn't any with her pile of clothes, which only caused the woman to groan a little at that thought.

Kim's head was under the shower head, as she thought she heard something. "Shego is that you?" Kim, out of reflex, covered herself up waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I was just getting your clothes to get them washed." she said, making sure to keep her voice even as she spoke. "Need anything Princess?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm okay. And you don't need to wash my clothes, you are already letting us stay here with you." Even though Kim knew that Shego couldn't see her, she could almost feel like Shego was watching her. Kim could feel her cheeks redden, her mouth getting dry, and her nipples getting a little harder at the thought that Shego was right outside the shower. She was prying that Shego wasn't looking through her dirty clothes right now, she could just die.

Shego could only picture in her head at how much of a little vixen her Kimmie was. To clear her head and keep the suspicions of her doing anything down, she spoke up. "It's okay, enjoy your shower. When you're done, I'll have lunch ready. Okay Princess?" Shego was blushing more and more at her own thoughts and her body, but she wanted Kim to want her to submit to her. So Shego suppressed her desires and let Kim shower. Sadly Shego didn't have time to both get off and make lunch, so she made lunch. Given how this went, she may have something or someone much better by the end of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim couldn't sleep, she keept tossing and turning while going through her thoughts over the past two weeks she has spent training. And seeing that the world has keept turning without the sky turning black or some villain trying to take over the world, while she has been out of comission. She knew that she should be happy that she can take a brake and everything would be okay, but she was getting depressed more and more everyday. She had nothing to do, no one to fight, and it seemed like she wasn't needed. Some odd thoughts started running in her head, but Kim was made of better things than that.

Having enough of the self-defeating thoughts, Kim got out of bed and slowly made her way out of her room and down to the subbasement still dressed in her pj's. She wanted something to fight, so the dummies down stairs were her targets. Kim gave the dummies one look then started going through her forms. Kim was trained in ten different forms of martial arts; she may not be a master in any of them but it was a start. She was at it for an hour or so until she felt there were eyes on her. As she turned, she saw Shego watching her with a smirk on her face.

Shego couldn't keep the grin off her face as she moved closer to Kim. She didn't have to say anything, Shego knew why Kim was fighting so hard and why she looked so tired; Shego was having the same problem. Before starting, she had to ask. "So what you say Princess? Wanna spare a little?" she had a large grin on her face as she spoke.

"What are you planning Shego?" Kim had to try hard to keep her mind clear when seeing Shego in her pj's that were a sheer green and black, her top being just tight enough to where Kim could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt. She had to foccus on Shego's eyes, and fight a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Shego walked over to Kim getting in a fighting stance before saying, "Not much Princess. Whoever wins, owes the other any favor they wish." The green woman had a grin as she eyed the redhead from her feet to the top of her hair; just imaging all the different things that she could have Kim do for her, to her. It made Shego tremble.

Kim blushed as thoughts began to fill her mind on what could possibly happen if she accepted the offer. What was Shego trying to do with this? There had to be some ulterior motive behind all of this, and she was going to find out just what it was. She smirked, coming up with a plan. "Okay, you're on."

Kim and Shego felt so much more alive as they tangled with each other in what seemed like forever. Both women couldn't keep the grins off of their faces as they sent the many different strikes of movement at the other, whilst bantering back and forth. Minutes had turned into hours as the battle raged on; both women could feel the tiredness creeping up on them, feeling their limbs becoming more and more heavier. But they weren't going to stop, not any time soon.

Kim sent a series of rabbit punches and then a couple of low sweeps to the green woman; not a whole lot of force or power being used, but shego had to put a lot more energy in to play to block them. On the other hand, the raven haired beauty was mainly going with counters. With every kick or punch sent her way, Shego would deflect it. She tried her best with trying to catch the younger redhead's attention with her body and the movements she made, wanting to get her to let down her guard and turn her on at the same time.

Kim didn't realize what was happening though, as they fought she could see that Shego was struggling with something. Shego was actually being turned on by how the girl looked with a sheen of sweat and the way that the girl manuvered her body. _God I just want to take her right here, right now! Up against the wall or on the floor, I don't have a problem with where!_ _I need to end this quickly, I need to win this._ Shego was determined now that she was going to end this, as quickly as she possibly could.

Once getting out of her thoughts, the villainess began to put forth all of her energy into taking the win. She sprinted out of Kim's reach then jumped into the air, doing a tucked flip and landing on her hands. She then did a handspring and flew back into the air, doing a spin flip and coming down with her feet aimed at an open mouthed Kim who was in a little shock at the upped energy of her arch foe. Before she could get anything out of her mouth, Shego had landed right in front of her still form. As quick as lightning, Shego had Kim pinned to the wall right behind here. Their sweaty bodies pushed together, no space on Kim's body left untouched by the green beauty. "So you give Pumpkin?" Shego asks with a seductive smile.

Kim could only look into Shego's eyes and blush fervently. She tried in vein to get out of the villainess' grasp, but Shego's grip only got tighter as she pushed more onto her body. She soon pulled Kim's hands above her head and pinned them to the wall, her right leg pressed between the redhead's legs pressing into her core. Kim couldn't believe how her body reacted to the touch of the older woman; though as she tried to pull away, the tighter Shego's body pressed into hers and the grin that she wore grew wider.

Shego could feel and see how much the younger woman was becoming turned on, and how much more she melted into her touches. She loved that she could do this to the girl, and felt even the more powerful than she already did. Only she could do this to the great Kim Possible, and that was a big win. Kim on the other hand could feel and hear her heart beating in her ears, and the color of them including her face was a bright red. She couldn't help but blush even more when she saw the look that Shego was giving her. She could feel something pressing hard into her abdomin, but her mind was clouded with the feelings that she was now feeling for said woman.

Shego released Kim's hands and slowly pulled away from the teen. So many different thoughts and feelings were running through Kim's mind, though she just couldn't voice them; her body reacted instead. Her legs wrapped around Shego's leg to hold it against her core, wanting so much more from the villainess. Kim couldn't look into the emerald orbs of Shego's as she was scared of what she might see on the woman's face; she kept nibbling on her lower lip and kept her arms above her head. Given all of the thoughts in the redheads head, one kept popping up. _God I need her sooo much! Right here, Right now!_ This was the only thing that felt actually right in all the times she had done anything; Shego on top of her, pressed against her body. It was all so right. The thoughts she was having, only made her tremble even more for the want of the woman a top her.

With everything that Shego had ever been through or done, this was something that she had never thought possible; her little Kimmie was enjoying everything she was doing to her, reacting so much to her touch. She wasn't going to let this go without testing the waters first though, as it all could just be a ploy. Shego lifted her right leg that was between Kim's legs and pressed a little more into her, feeling the heat poring out and just how wet she was becoming. This only helped to turn on Shego even more than she already had been. With Kim's eyes downcast, Shego brushed her cheek against the younger woman's neck to whisper into her ear. Her hands slowly trailed back up Kim's arms to her hands, holding them against the wall. As she spoke, her warm breath bathed Kim's bright red ears. "Do you like this Princess, being so open and close to me?" Kim's breath was coming out quicker and the heat against Shego's leg was only growing stronger with each word from the villainess' mouth. Shego wanted to here Kim say what she wanted, what she so desperately craved. Grinning, the green woman pressed her leg a bit more into the girl, feeling more and more how much Kim was responding to her simple touch.

Kim rolled her bead back trying with every fiber in her being to hold the moan begging to erupt from her lips, the touches of Shego and the way she spoke not helping her out one bit. In her whole life, she had never felt so alive, wanted, or needed by a single person like she did Shego at this very moment. She knew she had to say something as she didn't want any of it to stop, but she didn't trust her voice. The only thing she could do at the moment was nod her head wildly. When Kim saw Shego's face, it sent a much bigger rush through her body from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, just wanting so much more of the woman that held her.

Shego arched her back at the expression on Kim's face; how sexy she looked biting her lower lip, her face in a full blush. All of it was driving the raven hued woman mad. She ran her finger tips lightly down Kim's arms, down her shoulders, then along her jaw line. Feeling all of the heat poring off of the teen, Shego gave a light moan as she looked into the girl's olive eyes. Shego then ran her thumb over the redhead's pink lips, wanting to just devour them in a kiss. She decided on dragging everything out a little more though, as she wanted to hear Kim beg and moan for her touch.

Shego's voice was dripping with lust as she spoke to Kim, "You have to tell me what you want Kimmie, or I might just have to stop." To driver her point home, Shego put on her best poker face to show Kim she wasn't messing around.

Kim looked into Shego's eyes with fear, that was the last thing she wanted. The first words that Kim said were so low that Shego coulsn't hear them; Kim was so hot that she didn't know what exactly to say or do, but she knew that what she wanted was Shego.

Shego leaned in a little closer. "What was that? I couldn't hear you Princess." Shego ran the tips of her nails down the side of Kim's neck; watching her reaction, watching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and exposed more of her neck to the green woman while letting out a small moan. "So you like this, don't you my little Kimmie?" Shego had a cheshire cat grin on her face, loving how this teen hero was acting needingly. Wanting to test the girl, Shego ran her fingers over Kim's sides along her ribs and down to her waist to. She then leaned in and nuzzled her neck while giving little kisses to the soft flesh beneath her mouth. The first kiss that was landed on Kim's neck made the girl arch her back and her core press harder into Shego's leg, rolling her hips a little at the feeling. "Mmm... my sweet little Kim, I can feel how wet and hot you are getting. Do you want more? Tell me." Shego then kissed over Kim's ear and gave her earlobe a small nibble. Kim dropped her arms immediately at this and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, holding her closer to her body.

Kim's mind was in a blaze, and she could care less what was going on around them. Everything that Shego was saying, was getting her going much more; the feeling of her lips and teeth on her neck making her go even higher. "Yes! Oh God, Please!? Fuck I NEED More! P-please!?" Kim couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth, but she was willing to say anything to keep Shego going; so she could feel more of the older woman on her, touching her, wanting her. The heroin's heart nearly stopped when she felt her green captor stop kissing her neck, then grabbing her hands once again.

Shego pinned Kim's hands above her head again as her tongue flicked over Kim's ear saying, "Such a naughty girl you are. You didn't ask if you could touch me. No what can I do to punish you?" Shego pulled back her head to look Kim in the eyes, a playful smirk on her face. After making sure Kim's hands were above her head, Shego looked over her younger lover's body. She licked her lips as she loved what she saw, the younger body of the girl glistening with sweat and the full on body blush. She really wanted to take the girl right then and now on the wall. Shego leaned back into Kim, kissing her neck and brushing her teeth over the exposed skin. Kim moaned out for her as she kissed up her neck to the girl's ear. "For being bad, I think I'll have to give you a spanking." Shego spoke low, and let her breath cascade across Kim's ear and neck.

In all of Kim's years of crim fighting, she had never in her life felt so alive; it was like every inch of her was wired and awake. She could smell Shego's sweet scent, a fresh mint. The only thing that she wanted to feel at the moment now, were the green woman's hands all over her body. Kim nodded to what Shego had to, again not trusting her mouth. She was sure that she couldn't blush anymore than what she has been; her whole body was a bright bright red. She bit down a little harder on her lip as she took a deep breath. "Sh-Shego... Ohhh mmmm.. P-p-p-please, I h-have beeennnn b-bad." Her mind was screaming at her to snap out of it, but her fate was now seeled. When she felt Shego's warm hands roaming over her flat stomach, she wanted more.

Shego was a little surprised by Kim's reaction. She had been betting that Kim would say no or try to fight her, but it seemed like that wasn't the case. She looked at Kim for a little bit, before slowly pulling back and letting Kim stand on her own. She laughed a little how Kim kept her hand above her head, but had to admit she really looked good in that position; she could almost see through Kim's pj's from her position. Shego looked around before finding a nice seat to sit, she then sat down and motioned for the redhead to come over to her. Kim was a little slow on her feet as she was still in a daze.

Kim's legs didn't really want to work for her, though her body was calling out for Shego's a little more help Shego had Kim lay across her lap, her feet a little bit off the floor; she kept her pants on, but she could feel the touch of Shego's fingers like it were on her bare skin. Shego ran her fingers over Kim's back from her shoulders down, then to the very top of her ass. Kim arched her back as her body repsonded to the touch, wanting more. She wanted Shego so much but she couldn't voice it, so she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feelings.

Shego first ran her hands up and down Kim's back and stopped her hand on her right ass cheek, she then raised her hand and looked down at Kim. "Since you were a good girl with laying down, I'll give you only ten spanks." With that, Shego brought her hand down. It wasn't very hard, but enough to make a clap sound as the hand connected with Kim's back side; making her body rock forward, which in turn was getting the redhead going. Shego then rubbed her hand over Kim's right cheek and moved her hand over the left cheek, again stopping to speak to Kim. "There are rules, and if you want to be a good girl you will live by them." She then brought her hand down again more, and Kim could feel her cheeks becoming warm. Shego wanted to hear the girl speak, but nothing came out of the girl. She decided to try something; she rubbed Kim's left cheek with one hand, and fisted some of Kim's auburn locks in the other. "I didn't hear you Kimmie. Do you need me to spank you harder?" She then brought her hand down harder on Kim's back side.

All that cam out of Kim's mouth when Shego's hand connected with her ass, was a moan. Her body shook and it felt as if she were on a high. She rubbed her legs together, and she felt a wetness between her thighs. She believed she had just came, and she wanted more. "S-s-s-sorry mmmmmmmmm... I-I-I w-won't do it a-again... Oh God Shego! Mmmmm.."

Shego was a bit stunned with what came out of Kim's mouth, but she liked it nonetheless. She let go of Kim's hair and brought her hand slowly over Kim's hot cheeks, letting her fingers roam further down to the redheads throbbing center. She could feel the wetness seeping through Kim's pants and the heat that radiated through; it was driving her to the edge. "Oh Princess, you... mmmmm... are sooooo wet.. mmm.. can I touch you?" her voice a little husky.

Something inside Kim snapped with the words that came out of the villainess' mouth. She could hear the want, the need in her voice, and it only fueled her desires more for the older woman. She was the only one that could sate the desires of the woman that held her, and Shego was the only one that could do the same for her. She couldn't stop what came out of her mouth at thet moment. "Oh please baby! I NEED to feel your touch, I NEED it! Please touch me!?" With those words out, Kim started to raise her hips and work her pants off. She wanted to feel Shego, that's all that mattered to her at that very moment.

Once Kim was done with her pants and underwear, Shego moved to see how Kim's pussy looked, and she wasn't disappointed; Kim's inner thighs were covered in her sweet juices, and her pussy was a very light pink and opening to Shego like a fresh rose. "Mmmm... my sweet princess made such a mess. Did you like your punishment I gave you?" She then lightly ran her hands over Kim's bare ass then dipped her fingers between her thighs and ran them along her outer lips, bringing them back up a couple seconds later to taste them. Kim's juices were so sweet and tasted of the finest nectors of nature. "You taste delicious my little cupcake. I want to just devour you.. mmmm... Your making me so wet and horny." Shego's fingers ran over Kim's ass then rubbed over her hot, wet pussy, then let her fingers get coated while she rubbed Kim's prized jewl; she couls feel the arousal building inside of the girl.

Kim arched her back feeling Shego's long fingers working over her. She began to rock her hips slowly against the woman's fingers, trying to sate the ache that was making itself more and more prominant. "Please Shego, please I n-need more!" every time Kim would thrust her hips, Shego would pull back her fingers; this was working the redhead up more and more.

Shego gave Kim a light smack on her ass with her free hand. "Such a greedy thing you are." she said with a throaty chuckle. She then worked her fingers a little more over the throbbing core of Kim, seeing how she took the stimulating smack. She was met with more wetness. "You like that, don't you Princess? Would you like more?" Shego's other hand had then roamed to her own breasts, and was now working her hardening nipples between her thumb and index finger.

Kim's eyes shut tightly as she loved the sound of the older woman's voice, and the feeling she was bringing to her. She needed more from the woman, she needed to sate the growing ache between her thighs. "Yes Shego uhhhh... mmm.. Please.. I'll do anything for you, just p-put me out of m-my misery.. uhhh.." There was nothing else in the young heroin's mind, other than that she wanted and needed this. She needed Shego.

That was all Shego needed. She couldn't take anymore, and she was going to make Kim hers there and then. She moved her fingers from Kim's hot pussy and put her oh her knees, offering Kim her fingers that were coated in the gils own juices. "Taste yourself love, then help sate my desires for you." Shego slowly slid her top off over her head then looked at Kim to see what she was going to do; make it or brake it. She had to blink her eyes a time or two when she saw Kim move to kneel in front of her, but waiting to be told what to do as she slid Shego's waiting wet fingers into her hot mouth; working her tongue over each finger cleaning them, moaning out for the raven haired beauty. With that done, Shego stood up. "That's it. you like your own tase, don't you? After you're done, take my pants off." Kim did as she was told, letting Shego's fingers go with a light pop. Then with trembling fingers, she pulled down the awaiting fabric. She was stunned when she was met with a long, hard cock hanging in front of her.

Kim had seen a couple of guys' junk, mostly in magazines or the time or two with Ron, but nothing this big; Shego was at least ten inches long and 2 inches thick, pre cum leaking from the tip. She always knew that Shego had a set a balls, but she never thought it would be in a physical sense. Her eyes followed Shego's movement and could feel her throat go dry before she heard Shego's words. "It's okay baby, it won't hurt you. Never thought you would be seing this from me, huh? How about you give it a little kiss?" Kim leaned in closer to it, breathing over it, then looked up at Shego. "This is.. wow.. I've never seen anything like this, so big.." Kim could feel her nipples getting harder. She watched as the woman sat back down, then run her hands through her red mane.

As Shego was running her fingers in Kim's hair, she was able to calm her voice. "I bet." Shego chuckled. "It's what came along with the comet and all. So here I am now." Shego started to bring Kim's head slowly closer to her appendage, being gentle yet firm in her grasp. Before she couls say anything, Kim opened her mouth and placed a kiss on the head of it before she began to lick it. Shego arched her back to the touches; Kim's lips and tounge were a thousand times better than she ever dreamed. "Mmmm.. that's it... mmmmm... If I didn't know any better, I would say you've done this before." Shego said with a smirk. Kim moaned as she took more and more of Shego's cock into her mouth. After a little bit, Kim had brought the whole ten inches into her mouth, licking and sucking every inch of it; making Shego arch her back in pure pleasure. "Mmmmm...ooooooooo... God Kimmie, y-your r-really good at this...mmmm... God your going to make me cum!" Kim's hands then went to work by cupping Shego's balls in one hand, her other hand going up to Shego's chest and massaging her perky peeks.

It didn't take long for Shego to come undone from the works of the redhead. Kim had sent her over the edge with the added pleasuring of her balls and breasts, all the while sucking and licking expertly on her hard cock. Kim hadn't pulled away when Shego came, instead she heard Kim gulp down all of the cum that had exploaded inside of her mouth. When Shego saw this, after she had opened her eyes, she arched her back and fell unconscious; feeling completely numb.


End file.
